


Survival

by starrypawz



Series: In the Shadows [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyee momentarily reflects whilst on Drommund Kaas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival

She really didn't like being here. That was putting it mildly.

Somewhere in the distance she heard a rumble of thunder.

The citadel loomed before her and she tried not to show that she was actually rather nervous.

"Little Sith…" the Dashade stated, "You are fearful…"

She ignored him, stepping into the structure before her.

_She had thought she was going to die._

_That's what she thought would happen. What should happen._

_She had killed someone, she was a slave…_

_But._

_She stood, she felt exhausted, frightened. But yet somehow she stood herself straight, tried not to look weak, even if she could feel herself trembling._

_"Fear… you practically reek of it…" Came a voice._

_"Yet, I can sense resentment… no anger even in you, it's strong…"_

_"Maybe you have a chance at surviving…"_


End file.
